Titans Chat Room 115
by TehDono
Summary: A crack-fic of the Teen Titan's personalized chat room. Meant for humor, not for skill or story telling. Currently One-shot / No pairings


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans or anything closely related. I don't even own the socks I'm wearing! This story is a crack-fic of two hours of randomness due to my recent renewed love of the Teen Titans. I'm typically a much better writer than this, but low and behold it was short and sweet and made me laugh.

* * *

Note, each character's "line" is signaled by symbols surrounding their words and names.

-Robin- **-NiGhT-WiNg-**

~Starfire~ **~ShiningStar~**

.:Raven:. **.:DarkPriestess:.**

[Cyborg] **[Tin-Man]**

{Beast Boy} **{BeastinglyAwesome}**

|Terra| **|Rockin'Goddess|**

**Titans Chat Room #115**

Please wait while we connect you to the Titan's Server

_…Loading…_

You are now Connected to Titans Chat Room

**-NiGhT-WiNg- has signed in.**

**.:DarkPriestess:. has signed in.**

**{BeastinglyAwesome} has signed in.**

{Workaholic decided to join us?}

-Shut up Beast Boy-

{I'm not the one who has been working since 4am on a new weapon}

-Well this weapon is going to save our butts one day-

{Like I can't beat anyone!}

-How many times have I saved your butt?-

{And how many times have I saved yours?}

.:-sighs-:.

**~ShiningStar~ has signed in.**

~Hello friends! It is nice to join friends in friendly discussion after a hard day's work!~

- -ignoring BeastBoy- Hi Star-

{-ignoring Robin- Hey Starfire.}

~Why are friends Beast Boy and Robin not conversing with each other?~

.:They're fighting:.

~No! It is bad for friends to fight!~

~Please friends! Resolve your quarrel so we may enjoy this time together!~

{Not till Robin apologizes}

-I have nothing to apologize for-

~ TT-TT Friends! ~

**|Rockin'Goddess| has signed in.**

| What's up? |

~Friends Robin and Beast Boy are fighting.~

~I cannot get them to resolve their fighting!~

| What? |

| BB, what did you do? |

{How come everybody thinks I did something!?}

|'Cause you probably did…|

- XD –

| Oh shut up Robin|

| You probably did something to start him up|

{Oooh, Pwned}

**[Tin-Man] has signed in.**

[Man, I'm always the last person on!]

-Shut up BeastBoy!-

{Why don't you make me?}

| Break it up guys! |

~There is no need to fight!~

[Am I missing something?]

.:Robin and BeastBoy are fighting :.

[Over what?]

.:Male Egos:.

|Is that what this is about? Male Egos!? |

**|Rockin'Goddess| has signed off.**

.:O.o:.

~O.O~

[o.O]

{Terra? Where did Terra go?}

-She left because you were acting like a jerk, dipstick-

{Me? What about you?}

.:Here we go again:.

~There is no need for friends to fight!~

~The chat area is meant for friends to talk to each other _happily_~

[Do I need to go get some popcorn?]

.:Naw, you'll miss something:.

{Well excuse me, but }

{asdakjnb}

[Man BB, I knew you were slow sometimes, but seriously.]

.:Could you not think of a better word?:.

~This "Asakjnb" is not part of my English Vocabulary…~

-That's because it's not a word-

~Then why would Beast Boy call you that, Robin?~

[In case you haven't figured it out, BB isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.]

-That's not saying much…-

~How could you say such things about your friend?~

-Because he's a –

-slanfgaoino-

~Strange, 'Slanfgaoino' isn't in the dictionary either…~

[Sarcasm?]

.:Beast Boy has been strangely silent:.

[Yeah we've been making fun of him and he said anything…]

**{BeastinglyAwesome} has signed off.**

~O.o Friend Beast Boy?~

[Maybe he's gone to kill Robin personally not just virtually?]

**-NiGhT-WiNg- has signed off.**

.:I've got a bad feeling about this…:.

**|Rockin'Goddess| has signed in.**

|That should shut them up for a while.|

|Teach them to control their 'male egos'|

[O.o]

~O.O~

.:o.O:.

[What did you do T?]

|Oh, nothing too terrible.|

|They just happen to be hanging from their ceilings by their underwear.|

~Friend Terra! That is horrible! Are they in much pain?~

|Much…|

.:Ha, this I wanna see:.

[Hey wait for me!]

**.:DarkPriestess:. has signed off.**

**[Tin-Man] has signed off.**

~Maybe I should help them?~

|Nah, this is too funny|

~You will help them down?~

|After I find my camera and get pictures|

~Then I guess it is ok…~

**~Shining Star~ has signed off.**

|And now I'm all alone. Where is that camera? |

**|Rockin'Goddess| has signed off.**

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, that's the story. I read/watched some youtube 'chatrooms' online, and well, I personally didn't think they kept Raven/Robin/Terra in character at all. Hopefully I did better, but note, this is not my typical writing style. Maybe if I feel motivated I'll write a Titan's fic for the hell of it. Anyways R&R. Who knows, if people like this, I'll write more and maybe start an actual fic with meh stories.


End file.
